The Tip of the Arrow
by SingerOfDragons
Summary: When Sayid finds a wild girl in the jungle,he wonders if it is fate that they met on this island.Please Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:I (sadly)do not own any part of LOST**

**This is my version of the charactor Alex,whom we havn't met yet.**

* * *

THE TIP OF THE ARROW.

The rain seemed to never stop. The dark clouds had gathered overhead and the

Only light to see by was the quick flashes of lightning in the sky. Where the ground

Was once dry, mud squished underfoot. Trees blew sideways and dibre was flying everywhere. Sayid looked up from girl he was carrying as thunder sounded

Overhead. "Why you, why?"Sayid almost sobbed as he saw, with pain, the large wound

In the girls side. Sayid was walking next to a river that was flooded. The water was rising quick, but he had to stay close to it, it was his only chance to make it to the cave. How long he walked beside it with the lifeless girl he did not know, but it seemed like days.

All he could do was keep walking. But he knew he couldn't keep going forever, not like this!

Suddenly he heard a loud crack behind him, felt something hit the back of his head,

And then……darkness. The last thing he remembered befour blacking out was the day he met the girl that now lay next to him, unconscious. This is the story of how he met Alex.

* * *

"Hold it still." Locke said, looking up from the cage he was building. "I am!" Sayid grumbled in reply and tried to hold the two bamboo pieces still as Locke tied them together with some braided vines. "So….what is this for?" Sayid asked after a moment.

"Boar." Locke said simply. Sayid rolled his eyes. "I know that! I mean…why would you put a boar in a cage when you can just hunt it down and kill it?" Locke sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it to the other man. "I bring back a boar every other day if I need to, but I can get a lot more, so if we have a cage to put one in, it will mean one less day to go out and find one!" Sayid nodded his head. "How are you going to bring back a live one and a dead one at the same time?" Locke looked at him and winked. Sayid just

looked confused, and then he understood, with a shock, what the hunter meant. "I, you can't mean, look, I don't even know how to hunt boar! I would be lucky to catch a rabbit!" Locke laughed heartily and stood up to admire the newly built cage. "I can't go Locke! Take Jack! Or Charlie, or Hurley!" Sayid was almost begging Locke now. Locke shook his head. " Hurley?" Sayid stopped to think. "……Well maybe not Hurley, but you saw what happened to Boone!" Locke nodded, a pained look in his eyes. Boone had been

sent into the jungle with a trap to set, and Locke had told him to go three days into the jungle where the boar were plentiful. Three days passed, then another three, and on the seventh day that he was gone, a search party went out to find him. He was found gagd

and tied to a tree, barely breathing and unconscious. Locke had felt responsible for his torture and, for the last couple of weeks, had been hunting by him self. Even the thought of going out into the jungle with whatever hurt Boone chilled you to the bone. What had been most distressing was the way Boone never talked in full sentences, but instead muttered about things that They(that was what he called them)had done to him. One name he repeated over and over again: Alex……Alex……Alex. For Sayid, it was especially un-nerving, because when he had talked to the French lady, she had mentioned her child, Alex, whome he had assumed dead,but now he thought utherwise. "I will only need you for a few days to set this trap. And I don't imagine you have anything else to do…." Locke said evenly. Sayid sighed, but nodded his head. "I will come, but we don't leave each other's side, ok? Locke smiled in his knowing way and nodded. Sayid smiled, feeling a bit better then befour. "When do we leave?" Locke shouldered a back pack and threw a similar one to Sayid. "Right now. Let's go!"


	2. Meds for cigarettes

THE TIP OF THE ARROW PART 2 

"Just give me the bag and I'll give you the pack!" Jack said loudly.

Sawyer just stared at him with an annoyed look on his face. "What do you

Need them for anyway?" Jack was frustrated, and deservedly so:

He had enough problems without having Sawyer taking his small supply of meds

For no reason. Kate had alerted him of the 'robbery' and Jack had taken the mans

Last pack of cigarettes, which didn't please Sawyer in the least. "Look, you have a roof over your head, you have food and water, you have all the leftover luggage from the plane, why do you need to have all the medication as well?" Sawyer remained seated in the plane seat he was sitting in, took a sip of water from a bottle, and continued reading Water ship Down, trying to ignore Jack's presence. Jack just stood there for a while, hiding his smile when Sawyer obviously couldn't concentrate on his book, and finally threw it across the sand. "Alright! I have a head ace, with which your not helping, and I was looking for something to make it go away!" Sawyer stood up and picked up a bag containing the last of the medication. "Here, take it!" He thrust it into Jack's hands and stuck out his other hand. "Give me my smokes now!" Jack fished in his pocket and brought the pack out and handed it to the other man. "Why didn't you just take the pills you needed?" Sawyer looked away, hiding his face. "It wasn't there, none left." For a split second, Jack felt sorry for the other man, but when Sawyer snatched the pack out of his hands, he found it easy to hate him again. "I'll ask Sun if she can find anything." Jack said as he walked away. "Sure." Sawyer mumbled. He picked up his book and went back to his seat. But before he started to read again, he looked up to see Jack walking up the path to the caves where Sun currently stayed. Maybe Jack _would_ ask Sun. That would be a first, somebody actually doing something for him!


	3. Birds and Jungle girls

Sayid walked a few paces behind Locke. He was trying to keep up the pace they were going, but Locke seemed to have endless energy, even though they hadn't rested for at least four hours. Locke hadn't said much since they had began their march through the forest, but Sayid didn't care: The man didn't make much sense normally, and made less sense when he talked! Every hour or so he would turn to look back at Sayid, making sure he was still there,but otherwise, he just kept walking. The sun was beating down on them from above, and it didn't help that they were in an uncovered field. About a mile up the trees started again, but surly they would stop before then! "…Locke?" Sayid said, ending the long silence. Locke didn't show any sigh that he had heard, but instead kept walking.

"Locke, are you hungry at all?" Sayid wasn't really hungry, but just wanted to rest a while. Locke stoped and seemed to consider it. "Ok." He said after a moment. Sayid smiled. "Good." Sayid handed Locke the pack with the food and while Locke fished out some water for them. They had a pleasant lunch, Locke, again, not speaking, but just eating and drinking. After half an hour had passed, Locke stood up. "We should get going, it's going to rain soon." Sayid looked up at the sky, confused. There wasn't a cloud in the sky! But he stood up anyways without complaint. To his dismay, Sayid saw Locke pick up their food bag and begin walking away. He was hoping to carry the food bag, because he had sneaked a few pieces of food out while he walked, and was hoping to do the same when they started again. 'Oh well' he thought as he hurried after Locke.

As they continued to head for the trees, Sayid heard a bird cry out. He stopped, looked around, and continued, forgetting the bird. "It's just an animal!" He said softly.

* * *

"My they are careless!" Alex whispered to the small parrot on her shoulder. Alex was watching two men walking across a field towards the trees. They carried no weapons except some knifes(which was foolish)and were right out in the open! A clear shot from the tree Alex sat in. She loosened her grip on her bow as the men continued towards the trees, away from her den. Lucky for them. Alex was a skilled hunter, and with her bow and arrows, she was able to take down anything she found! 'Well, almost anything.' She thought as her thoughts trailed off to the people she had met a few years ago. Her daring attitude had almost been the death of her. She was more careful now, more silent and quick. The colorful bird on her shoulder, whom she called Nigeria, gave a loud cry. "Ni! Don't do that! They will see us!" Alex whispered angrily. She looked at the men walking away, fearing that the would turn and see her. But only one of them stopped for a moment to look around, then he mumbled something, and continued after the other.

"Ni, I know you have never needed to be silent, but you must not give us away!"

The parrot ruffled his feathers and flew off towards the river, his spot for fishing.

Alex smiled, glad to have some company in this place.

* * *

Thanks to solitaryfan for reviewing:)

I really appreciat any feedback:)

I had a writers block for a while there and changed lots of things to (hopefully)

make the story better.The events will probably be at least a bit different from the events on the show...say the death.:)

I will try to write up the chapters faster now that I have less school work to do.

I will be honest with you and say that I am only about two finished chapters ahead of you so please be patient:)

Thanks:)


End file.
